SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The explosion of new knowledge in genomics, cell biology and biomedical engineering technology is ripe for translation into new orthopaedic applications for improving the diagnosis and management of patients with musculoskeletal disorders. Orthopaedic research programs have been slow to capitalize on this opportunity because of inherent structural impediments in this discipline, which have increasingly distanced orthopaedic surgeons and basic scientists in the pursuit of translational research projects. This renewal application proposes the continuation of the Training in Orthopaedic Team Science (TOTS) program, which is modeled after the proven team science approach used by pharmaceutical companies. This program sponsors the pursuit of well circumscribed, translational research projects by discovery teams composed of orthopaedic residents, post-doctoral Ph.D. fellows, medical students and faculty preceptors. Trainees complete a personalized curriculum based on their background and the project topic designed to provide a solid foundation of understanding of the scientific principles of the project. Both research and didactic phases of the learning experience occur concurrently by the trainees to ensure constant interaction between basic and clinical team members. An Enrichment Program catalyze interactions between trainees and faculty and provide valuable career development training. The TOTS Steering Committee oversees the project and team selection process, and evaluate the program's performance using tools for assessing short and long-term measures. An Internal Advisory Committee provides independent, ongoing evaluation of the program and coordinates feedback from trainees, training program faculty, and an External Advisory Committee. Our successful implementation of the TOTS program has demonstrated that the trainees have benefited by this training regarding their research quality, publication and presentation productivity, and leadership skills. Continuation of the TOTS program will result in musculoskeletal scientists who will enter the workforce with the requisite experience in translational research and leadership training to move discoveries effectively between the bench and bedside.